Hidden Secrets
by IceQueenofSlytherin
Summary: He took everything away from me. He took my home, friends, what family I had left, and he took away the person I was ready to spend the rest of my life away from me. Naturally I want revenge. So I traveled from my time to an alternate universe. I will not allow what happened in my time to happen in this universe. It seems though, that I will end up in more danger than before...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, be patient with me please this is my second story. My first one was a failed attempt so I guess I hope this one will be better. I want to clear a few things up before I start the story:**

**One – The main character is a female version of harry potter and is Usagi or Princess Serenity**

**Two – There is no Voldemort**

**Three – There is however a much more dark and powerful lord that will be in the story.**

**Four – Some of the characters from the past and present in the Harry Potter books will clash.**

**Five – Completely made up things will be set in the story. Some pieces will follow the books, while others will not.**

**Six – There will be some romances here and there as well.**

**Seven – The main character will not act like Usagi for the most part. She will though have Usagi's powers.**

**Please also give me some feedback, to help me improve the story. Don't bash me though. I will improve the story as time goes on if improvements need to happen. I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon at all. Enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 1: Coming to Hogwarts

**I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon in any shape or form. I do however happen to own the new dark lord, a few new characters, and the main character of the story. Please review but don't bash me please! My first story was a complete failure and I want to make this one a good one. So please tell me what I can do to improve my story! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

She walked through the hustle and bustle of King Cross's Station. She dodged all the people swarming to get to the trains that they need to go to. When she finally found platforms nine and ten, she was a bit skeptical at first but then she remembered that there was a barrier between nine and ten to get to the train. Still a bit nervous she raced forward with her trunk towards platform nine and ten. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the wall get nearer and nearer. When she felt she ran enough, she stopped and opened her eyes. Her emerald green eyes widened with childlike innocence looking around in amazement.

She looked up at the clock and nearly yelped when she saw that is was time to go she rushed forward. She darted around the rushing parents and the excited students who are eager to see their friends. She then jumped the train and tried to bring her luggage with her but it was too heavy. Her eyes held confusion when she felt the weight of her luggage no more. That is until she looked around only to find three boys.

One had jet black messy hair, hazel eyes with round glasses, a tall figure which was about six foot four. He also was lean with muscles, good lips, and was wearing the Hogwarts uniform with a prefect badge firmly on his chest. The boy next to him had perfect black hair with stormy gray eyes, a flawless face, perfect lips, a lean build with muscle, and a cocky smirk along with wearing the Hogwarts uniform. Although this one looked like he just rolled out of bed and placed random clothes on. The boy next to them had sandy brown hair, warm brown eyes, flawless tan skin like the other two boys, a lean build with good muscles, good lips, and like the other two was wearing the Hogwarts uniform. He looked like the smarter one out of the three because one he had a book in his hand, and two he looked like the perfect student that could do no wrong. She shyly looked up at them and tucked a piece of her messy jet black hair.

The boy with the glasses smiled and held out his hand "hey I'm James Potter and these two are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" he cheerfully said.

A small smile dawned on her face as she looked up at them considering she was only five foot and they were about six foot" my name is Rosalie Swan" she shyly said.

Sirius looked down bored at her as if she were not entertaining enough for him. He looked her up and down once more, dislike clearly showing on his features. "come on James, let's go find you Lily-flower and go meet the other girls" Sirius drawled while lazily looking at his best friend.

James' eyes light up like the fourth of July at the thought of the woman he loved more than life itself. He quickly grabbed both Remus and Sirius and ran toward the compartments. Remus shot an apologetic look at her just before they rounded the corner and to the compartments. Rosalie looked down at the ground, her emerald green eyes upset at the fact that they didn't want to be around her or even help her before running off. Did she do something wrong that caused that older boy to not like her? They helped her and then they decided to ditch her either because she was not pretty enough or they thought that she was just another nuisance.

It was obvious that Rosalie could not lift her luggage by herself with her Fae and Nymph like features. Which included the tiny height of five foot and the willowy figure she possessed. With the type of features she has, Rosalie looked like a porcelain doll. Rosalie had long silky beautiful curly black hair that ended at her bum, a heart shaped face, long thick inky black eyes lashes that framed her eyes, emerald green eyes with flecks of gold in them. She also had perfectly shaped eyebrows, flawless snowy skin, dusty pink lips, small sized C cupped breasts, a small waist, and hips that were not too wide or too small. Though she decided it was not worth it making a big fuss to look like some Victoria secret model. She did this by not brushing her hair, throwing it in a ponytail, wearing baggy clothing, and concealing her pure blooded Veela allure. She was not a conceded person that liked to flaunt their beauty at every chance they get and she liked to stay under the radar until further notice.

After all, she was trying not to attract attention and having her dark beauty shining through would do just that. She sighed and dragged her trunk the best she could over to an empty compartment. Passing many others that seemed either friendly or really mean. Meaning they either had a friendly smile or they had a sneer etched onto their face like they were the world's superiors. They also seemed to have this aura that told people that they thought that they were better than others. When she finally found one Rosalie let out a sigh of relief, so far so good. She took out her wand and muttered "wingardium leviosa" and had her trunk levitated onto the top where it's supposed to go. _Well here I come Hogwarts _Rosalie thought as she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Sailor Moon in any shape or form. But I do own Rosalie, the new dark lord, and a few other characters. Please help me out and tell me how to make my story better! Don't bash me either please! Thank you and remember to review and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

Rosalie woke to the sound of the train whistling, signaling that the train has arrived at the destination. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and blinked her eyes in a childish way. She was suddenly wide awake, now aware at the fact that the train has stopped and that they were at Hogwarts. A huge smile light up her entire features as she nearly bounced in her seat at finally being at the school she had waited so long to come to.

She eagerly got up from her seat and opened up the compartment, she stepped out only to be pushed back inside onto the ground. Rosalie felt a sharp pain in her bum and she winced rubbing her bum to ease the pain away. When she looked up to see who had pushed her, Rosalie saw a girl with a bob cut, a slightly curvy body, and she had pug like features which sneered down at her. Rosalie blinked up at the girl trying to hold back her temper and the magic that would ooze from her core and into the atmosphere, which in turn would show her power.

"Watch out you freaky little mudblood" the pug faced girl spat at her before moving on forward, strutting like she owned the place.

Rosalie pushed herself back up from the ground and just walked out of the compartment again, then got off the train. She kept walking forward trying to keep the negative thoughts out of her head, she suddenly felt like she just ran into a wall. The force yet again pushed her on her bum, _what is with me getting pushed to the ground today_ she thought incredulously.

"Well ello there" a voice suddenly spoke which broke her from her thoughts and made her jump startled. She looked up and found an extremely tall and large man smiling down at her.

"Hello my name is Rosalie Swan" she spoke back shyly, looking up at him from under her long lashes.

"Well Rosalie my name is Hagrid and I'm guessing that you're the transfer student" Hagrid knowingly said.

Rosalie nodded her head up and down eagerly her shyness completely forgotten like her bad day. Hagrid slightly chuckled at her enthusiasm and smiled down at the tiny female.

"Well Rosalie you need to go up to the gates and the professor will be waiting for you up there" Hagrid instructed while pointing where the gates would be.

Rosalie nodded her head up and down putting her most serious face on and failing miserably at it. When Hagrid finished explaining, Rosalie thanked her new friend and jogged toward the gates which surprisingly was not that far away. When she finally reached the gates Rosalie had never been more thankful at that moment for her tiny frame which allowed her to move quickly without getting out of breath.

There had indeed been a professor waiting at the gates just like Hagrid had said to her. The professor was wearing emerald green robes, had a stern look on her face, a witch hat, and had a strict bun which had not a hair out of place. Something told Rosalie that this was not a woman to cross and should be shown the upmost respect. When she saw Rosalie, the stern look softened only slightly at seeing her new student.

"Hello Ms. Swan I am Professor McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress as well as your Transfiguration teacher" the professor said formally.

"Hello Professor as you know I am Rosalie Swan and it is a pleasure meeting you madam" Rosalie said just as formally.

Professor McGonagall held an approving look in her eyes and a very tiny smile on her face formed, then turned around to the castle. When Rosalie finally got a good look at the castle she nearly gasped at the sheer beauty of the majestic castle seemed to withhold. She nearly walked into Professor McGonagall when she snapped back into reality. Flushing in embarrassment she kept walking behind the professor, determined not to walk into any more people for the rest of the night. When the Professor finally stopped, it was in front of a bunch of eleven year olds.

The only reason she could tell their age was one because of their baby fat and two because that they were her height and smaller. She stood with the other eleven year olds trying to calm her nervousness and having a panic attack. _I will be fine, no one is going to attack me _she told herself breathing in and out slowly. The professor finally came back and gestured the students to follow her into the Great Hall.

Rosalie's heart pounded faster and faster when she saw just how many people were in the school. She tried to unsuccessfully blend in with the other eleven year old students trying to desperately to disappear out of sight. She could almost feel the other student's curious gazes on her tiny figure as she walked with the soon to be sorted students. When Rosalie looked up she looked at the teachers at the table and found that one person was missing from a chair. Curiosity burned her insides as she wondered why that the chair was empty.

Rosalie quickly dismissed her suspicions when she heard the first student called up to the stool and had a hat placed on the students head. She nearly went into cardiac arrest when she heard the hat actually yell "**GRYFFINDOR!"** She nearly died of relief when all you had to do was put on a worn out hat on your head.

Rosalie tuned out the rest of the sorting and tried to figure out how the hat decides which house that you go into. She snapped out her thoughts however when she heard professor McGonagall yell out "Rosalie Swan sixth year transfer student!"

Rosalie slowly walked up, sat down on the stool, and had the hat placed on her head. She automatically put up her shields when she felt something prod her mind. **"My dear you have to let me in to let me sort you into your house"** a voice whispered insider her head.

_"Why should I let you inside my head Mr. Hat?" _Rosalie fired back. She suddenly felt like someone had put an entire elephant on her mind. She nearly winced at the pain and held her shields still strong. It was wearing her mind down but she refused to give in to the stupid perverted hat that liked to peep into peoples minds.

**"Well my dear it seems you have very strong shields to withhold Lady Hogwarts out of your mind"** the hat thoughtfully whispered. "I promise my dear that anything that I see inside your head I cannot share with anyone else."

Rosalie slowly put down her shields and let the hat do its work, searching through her head.

**"Well my dear, you are very strong, brave and courageous but not reckless like a Gryffindor should be. You are loyal and hardworking but you are to deceiving for a friendly Hufflepuff. You are wise and smart like a Ravenclaw but you do not thirst for knowledge, it is something you already have unless in dire need. You are sly, cunning, and can be a bit manipulative but only for good. A very hard decision indeed young one, the most difficult one yet. Better be..."**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon no matter how much that I wish I could. I do own Rosalie Swan, the new dark lord, and a few other characters that will come into the story. Tell me how to make my story better if you could! Please don't bash me though! Remember to review please and enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 3:**

"**SLYTHERIN" **the hat bellowed out to the Great Hall. **"Although my dear you would have done so much better in the house of Merlin. Alas though I cannot sort you into that house. Good luck my dear" **

Rosalie sat there stunned momentarily but snapped out of it when she heard the half-heartily clapping from the other students. She blushed and got up from the stool when the hat had been taken off, then made her way over towards the Slytherin table. When she got at the table, she sat down quietly, waiting for the rest of the students to be sorted into their houses. After the hat had yelled the last house and all the students were seated a man stood up from the teachers table. This man had a crooked nose, half-moon spectacles, pale blue robes, had a twinkle in his blue eyes, and a long white beard.

_This must be the Headmaster I have heard about from so many people_ Rosalie thought.

"Welcome students old and new! As some of you may have realized, Lord Slytherin Di' Angelo, your defense professor is out at the moment and will be with us by the end of the feast. Now on to other matters! The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to any and all students. Mr. Filch, our caretaker has asked me to remind you that the corridors after hours is strictly forbidden and will result in punishment. Thank you and let the feast begin!" Headmaster Dumbledore happily said.

Rosalie happened to take notice that all of the Slytherin's looked disappointed at the fact that Lord Slytherin Di' Angelo was not hear. As a matter of fact it looked like the entire Hogwarts's female population looked disappointed. Rosalie looked back at her plate and realized that there was no food on it. She distractedly put some mashed potatoes and gravy on her plate, as well as some corn and steak. While she ate her dinner Rosalie thought about her observant of the Hogwarts's students.

"Hello, you must be the new student that everyone is talking about. Full name and status" a female voice said.

Rosalie snapped her head up to see the same girl that happened to push her down on the train.

"Who are you" Rosalie asked cautiously.

"I am Pansy Petunia Parkinson and I am a Pureblood as you can see" Pansy snobbishly answered.

_No I don't happen to see! _Rosalie thought waspishly.

"My name is Rosalie Swan and I am a Muggleborn" Rosalie answered back stiffly.

Pansy screeched and the rest of the Slytherin table looked over "We have a worthless Mudblood in our house?! How am I supposed to sleep with her filth rotting up our House?! This is a disgrace to the Slytherin name!" Pansy ranted, her hatred seeping into her voice and glaring at Rosalie.

The rest of the Slytherin house looked at her in disgust and hatred. Rosalie could feel tears threatening to pour out of her eyes, but she kept them at bay. Rosalie just turned around and started eating again but she could still feel the looks of hatred and disgust shot her way.

_What is wrong with these people? They pride in their pureblooded manners, yet they act like demons the moment they think you are not worthy of their so called kindness?! _ Rosalie thought angrily, glaring down at her now empty plate. She soon snapped out of it though when she saw that the students were now getting up to leave. Rosalie got up from her seat and followed the other Slytherin students. It was not a nice walk for Rosalie though, she kept getting bumped into, avoided, shoved, pushed, or was called a Mudblood.

_They are lucky that I happen to have the practiced patience of a saint! Or I would bring them enough pain to make the Cruciotus curse look like a poke!_ Rosalie snapped in her head.

When they finally stopped it was at a painting of a man that looked like royalty, was sitting in a chair with a snake wrapped around him.

"Salazar Slytherin" a prefect said confidently.

The door opened and all the students went to go inside. As she was about to step in, Rosalie was pushed out and yet again onto the ground. The common room door swung shut and she was left out on the cold dungeon floor. The man in the portrait looked down coldly at her, showing no emotion except disgust. He looked down upon her with a superior sneer.

"You must be the Mudblood I am hearing so much about" Salazar Slytherin coldly said while petting his snake.

Rosalie ignored the man "Salazar Slytherin" she said emotionlessly. Before the portrait opened, Rosalie saw his eyebrow raise in surprise before going back to his emotionless face.

Rosalie walked in with nervousness and she could feel the confusing, burning hatred of her housemates once again rest on her.

Rosalie gulped nervously before she heard a cold, dark alluring seductive voice say "What do you think you are doing" Rosalie froze in fear.


End file.
